Currently, some agricultural and industrial equipment manufacturers design and construct vehicles which utilize closed center hydraulic systems with a load sensing priority function such as steering. Such systems can experience a kickback problem in the steering control valve as pressure fluctuations occur within the system. Such kickbacks can become very annoying to the operator during operation of the vehicle. Most systems currently available do not alleviate the kickback problem and those that attempt to do so have proven to be complicated in construction and costly to produce. Now, a closed center, load sensing hydraulic system has been invented which will essentially eliminate kickback on the steering wheel.